


^____________________^

by LazyRay



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с того, что Ирука сдуру брякнул про свой приближающийся день рождения. Его собеседник вывесил в аське воздушные шарики и поцелуйчики, а потом и предложил встретиться и отпраздновать.<br/>- Нет, – напечатал Ирука категорично, – ни за что!</p>
            </blockquote>





	^____________________^

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sideburn004](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sideburn004).



> _Если б в Конохе был Интернет..._

Все началось с того, что Ирука сдуру брякнул про свой приближающийся день рождения. Его собеседник вывесил в аське воздушные шарики и поцелуйчики, а потом и предложил встретиться и отпраздновать.  
\- Нет, – напечатал Ирука категорично, – ни за что!  
Бледно-желтое окошко аськи дрогнуло – Ирука готов был поклясться, что оно вздрогнуло от неожиданности. Вероятно, как и его собеседник по ту сторону экрана.  
\- Почему? – ойкнула аська. – Боишься разочароваться?  
\- Или ты во мне.  
\- Вот уж что невозможно!  
Ирука невольно усмехнулся и машинально постучал пальцами по пробелу.  
\- Боюсь, что я тебя знаю.  
\- Всех в Конохе знаешь? – его собеседник очень быстро печатал. – О, нет, ты – Ибики-сама?  
Ирука расхохотался. Этот человек всегда так легко поднимал ему настроение!  
\- Конечно, нет! – напечатал он. – Не думаю, что у него хватает времени чатиться.  
\- Хм... а ты знаешь, на что хватает у него времени и на что нет? Может, ты его секретарь, нет, Мика-чан?  
Ирука покачал головой. Ему не нравились эти угадайки. Перебирая всех, можно рано или поздно выйти и на нужного.  
\- Хватит гадать уже. Сказал же, не хочу встречаться лично. И может, я вообще гражданский?  
\- Нет уж, – и длинный смайлик, с некоторых пор ассоциирующийся у Ируки только с этим человеком. – Ты слишком хорошо понимаешь шутки про Ибики.  
Его собеседник не был гражданским. Бывали дни, когда он не выходил на связь. Миссии? Ирука мог бы вычислить своего друга... он не хотел знать.  
\- А может, я – шпион? – забавляясь, напечатал Ирука.  
\- Тогда мне придется донести на тебя?  
\- Попробуй, регистрация анонимна, а я не выхожу в аську из дома.  
Ирука лгал, конечно, где бы ему еще повисеть в Интернете? В школе нет, а флиртовать в аське под носом у Тсунаде не решался даже он.  
\- Тогда чего тебе бояться? Давай встретимся? – его друг вернулся к старой теме.  
\- Нет!  
\- Ну почему нет? – вот упрямый же!  
Ну что ему сказать? Что Ирука уже привык к этим анонимным беседам чуть ли каждый вечер? Что ему нравится юмор его собеседника? Что он давно так не смеялся? Что ему кажется, что он хорошо знает его, даже если они никогда не встречались, и Ирука никогда не видел его лица? Что он боится привязаться еще сильнее? Что он боится, что все это может прекратиться?  
\- Ну так как?  
\- Избави меня боже от джонинов!  
Пауза.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я джонин?  
\- По самомнению?  
Длинный смайлик вместо ответа.  
\- У тебя же завтра? – напечатали ему. – Тогда – в семь вечера?  
\- Ты вообще читать умеешь? Сказано же, нет! – Ирука потянулся за стаканом с холодным уже чаем. – Я вообще не отмечаю свой день рождения уже несколько лет!  
\- Ты просто боишься, что не выдержишь и влюбишься в меня с первого же взгляда.  
Что? Ирука едва не захлебнулся.  
\- Что молчишь?  
\- Клавиатуру вытираю, – сердито пробил Ирука.  
\- Уже слюнки потекли? – снова этот смайлик. – Или даже кое-что еще? Из носа? Или...  
\- Есть такая кнопка – Power, – доверительно напомнил Ирука.  
\- Я уже веду себя прилично, – грустный смайлик. – Но на восточной окраине есть один ресторанчик, с драконом на крыше, там такое вкусное рагу...  
\- Вот черт упрямый!  
\- Я буду там завтра ужинать, приходи, если хочешь.  
Ирука фыркнул:  
\- И как я тебя узнаю?  
\- Ты придешь? – радостный прыгающий смайлик. – Форма обычная. И у меня волосы светлые. Очень светлые.  
\- Я подумаю.  
\- А ты? Как я узнаю тебя?  
\- А кто сказал, что я приду? – усмехнулся Ирука. – Спокойной ночи!  
\- Но...  
Alt+F4.  
Ирука покачал головой, поражаясь настойчивости некоторых личностей, и пошел спать. Идти на «свидание» он не собирался. Конечно, нет.  
  
  
Дракон на крыше выглядел... довольным. Ухмылялся во всю клыкастую пасть.  
Ирука сам не знал, зачем пришел.  
Когда он начинал все эти беседы в чатах, он просто хотел отвлечься. Так получилось, что он как-то особенно хорошо разговорился с одним, дал ему свою аську – и с тех пор они часто болтали вечерами. Но одно дело, трепаться о всякой ерунде по сети, и совсем другое – переносить это в реальность. Коноха и в самом деле не такая уж большая, а Ирука, хоть и не был Ибики, знал очень многих людей. Шиноби – практически всех в лицо. Разве что кроме АНБУ. И – ах да, – не будем забывать главную тайну Конохи – Какаши-сенсея. Ну, этот не считается.  
Ирука потянул на себя тяжелую дверь. Была не была. В конце концов, его собеседник не знает о нем ничего, а вот светлые волосы – редкость в Конохе. К тому же ресторан в гражданском районе, а Ирукин знакомый обещал быть в форме. Можно будет зайти, увидеть, кто его таинственный дружок и, если что, незаметно сбежать.  
Ресторан был крохотным – еще легче. Ирука окинул зал внимательным взглядом. Никого в форме и со светлыми волосами. Ирука специально пришел пораньше – занять наблюдательную позицию. Он может сесть так, чтобы следить за дверью, и как только в нее войдет кто-нибудь, подходящий под описание...  
Дверь открылась. Нет, еще слишком рано.  
\- Ирука-сенсей?  
Черт, знакомые! Объясняй теперь... или так даже лучше. Его виртуальный друг не заподозрит его, если он уже будет с кем-то. Ирука нахмурился. Этого человека он видел впервые в жизни... или нет? Он никогда не видел это лицо, и эти губы, и этот шрам через один прищуренный глаз, но эти волосы невозможно было не узнать.  
\- Какаши-сеней?  
Так вот ты какой, под маской! Ирука мигом забыл про все свои переживания, жадно разглядывая самую великую тайну Конохи. Ничего не скажешь, хорош. Бледноват, но с маской-то! Кстати, почему без нее? И – с цветами?  
Какаши-сенсей дернул руку к лицу, но на пол пути, видимо, передумал и опустил, пожимая плечами.  
\- Все равно уже увидели, – сказал он и улыбнулся, прищурившись.  
Ирука похолодел. Он никогда не видел лицо Какаши-сенсея, это точно, но почему-то эта манера улыбаться показалась ему знакомой. И эти прищуренные глаза и широкая улыбка...  
Смайлик. О-бо-же-мой.  
\- Что? – Какаши нахмурился.  
Сердитый смайлик – перевел про себя Ирука.  
\- П-просто, – запинаясь сказал он (бежать! бежать!). – Непривычно видеть вас без маски.  
\- Да и вас тоже – в гражданском, – усмехнулся Какаши-сенсей, – вам идет, кстати. С чего бы только такие пере...мены...  
Его лицо вытянулось. Ах, кто-то еще начал догадываться. Какого черта Ирука надел сегодня эти джинсы!  
\- У тебя действительно очень светлые волосы, – смирившись, произнес Ирука. – Пока, Какаши-сенсей.  
Он обошел Какаши-сенсея и пошел к выходу. Если не бежать, может быть, Какаши-сенсей побудет еще пару секунд в шоковом остолбенении, и Ируке удастся улизнуть.  
\- Нет-нет, подождите!  
Не удалось.  
Ирука посмотрел на руку, вцепившуюся в его плечо, вздохнул, повернулся.  
\- Что?  
\- Это был ты? – спросил Какаши-сенсей, вглядываясь в его лицо, словно впервые увидел. – Кто бы мог подумать!  
\- Вот именно, кто бы мог подумать, – подхватил Ирука, – так что лучше нам пойти по домам.  
Он вежливо улыбнулся.  
\- Но... но здесь и в самом деле очень вкусное рагу! – жалобно проныл Какаши-сенсей.  
Ирука ничего не мог с собой поделать: этот человек действительно мог мгновенно поднять ему настроение. Он расхохотался.  
Какаши-сенсей довольно улыбнулся и протянул букет.  
\- С днем рождения!  
Смайлик.


End file.
